Animal Pragmatism
Animal Pragmatism is the 13th episode of the second season and the 35 overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe's friends use a book of spells to turn animals into men, her attempt to reverse the spell goes horribly wrong. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Christopher Wiehl as The Snake *Tim Griffin as The Rabbit *Rafer Weigel as Ethan *Steve Monroe as The Pig *Lela Lee as Tessa *Kelly McNair as Andrea *Katie Johnston as Brooke Special Musical Guest *Janice Robinson Co-Starring *Richard Wharton as Professor *Benton Jennings as Concerned Citizen *Amber Skalski as Girl Uncredited *Brendon John Kelly as Bartender Magical Notes Spells To Create a Mate :From strike of twelve count twenty-four, :That's how long the spell is for :If to abate my lonely heart, :Enchant these gifts I thee impart To Turn Humans into Animals :Something wicked in our midst, :in human forms these spirits dwell, :Make them animals sayth the spell. To Reverse the Humans into Animals spell :Undo the magic acted here, :reverse the spell so all is clear Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to move a vase and to open a door and the car trunk. She later flung the Rabbit and the Snake *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition of the Snake biting Andrea. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness in front of Darryl. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze P3 and the Rabbit. *'Agility:' Used by the Rabbit throughout the episode. Notes and Trivia * This is the only episode in the entire series where the Book of Shadows is not seen, though it was mentioned that it did not contain anything useful. * Near the end of the episode, Phoebe mentions she is a vegetarian. * This episode is the first time Piper punches someone, which she shook off as it hurt. * When Prue astral projects at P3, she doesn't seem worried about exposure. Cultural References *One of the turned animals is a rabbit. In human form, he is rather violent. This echoes the re-appearing "bunny-joke" in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", where bunnies are considered dubious creatures by Anya. *The episode title is in reference to the term "Animal Magnetism", a phrase referring to a primal attraction between two people. Glitches * Shortly after breaking into the manor the Snake mentions that he is poisonous. However, when the college girls are casting the spell it can clearly be seen that the Snake has the "red next to black, safe for Jack" patterning. This means that the Snake is in fact a harmless Scarlet King snake and not a poisonous Coral snake. * When the animal men are at the manor and the Pig peels the skin off the back of the neck of the Snake, the piece of skin he peels off is much bigger than the piece he holds in his hand afterwards. * When the animal men break into the manor, they break the window in the door in a different place than when Prue and Tessa see it later. * When the animals break into the Halliwell house during the day, they mention they have four hours left, yet the spell is said to end at midnight. * When the animal men are walking down the student halls and steal the student's clothes, the snake can be seen wearing skin-coloured boxer shorts as he turns to walk away. * When Piper is hugging Dan in P3, the position of her arms changes from shot to shot, with her arms around his neck when the camera is behind her and her arms around his arms when the camera is behind him. *When The Rabbit is frozen by Piper in the parking lot, he can be seen moving. *Vase placement in multiple shot when Prue were moving it. *When The Rabbit break the glass part of the door, it can be seen that there's no glass at the middle part of the door all after it's widely open. Also after entering inside, the door can be seen widely open and totally shut while the characters were conversing their lines. Music :"Nothing I Would Change" by Janice Robinson :"Finally Taking Over" by Janice Robinson :"Search For Love" by Janice Robinson :"I Promise You" by Judith Owen :"Break Free" by Matthew Santos Gallery Episode Stills 01pmlo.jpg 02fgfgfgfg.jpg Quotes :Andrea, Tessa, Brooke: "From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, turn these gifts into a mate, and then my lonely heart abate." :(Nothing happens.) :Tessa: Okay, that was fun. Can I go now? :Andrea: Wait, didn't Phoebe say some of the words were wrong? :Brooke: Why don't you call her? :Andrea: I don't have to. The power of technology. (She gets her tape recorder and plays it.) :Phoebe's voice: No dates required. (Andrea rewinds the tape.) From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart. :(A bright light and smoke fill the room. Then the animals turn into three naked men.) :Piper: How's it feel to be footloose and office free? :Prue: Amazing. You know what I'm gonna do today? :Piper: What? :Prue: Absolutely nothing. :Piper: Really? Really, Prue? Nothing entails physically doing nothing, thinking about nothing and worrying about nothing, as suppose to your sister here who's so in the middle of something. :Prue: Okay, sweetie, what is wrong? :Piper: Well, for starters there is tomorrow. (Prue doesn't know what she's talking about.) Valentine's Day. :Prue: Wow, I completely forgot. See? I'm doing nothing already. :(In P3. Prue walks in. Piper's wrapping Dan's present.) :Prue: Oh, we so have to cancel your Martha Stewart subscription. (She sits down.) :Piper: When I start making flower boxes out of milk cartons, then you can shoot me. :Darryl: Hey, ladies. :Piper: Hey, Darryl. Please tell me you're here for a nice romantic evening with your wife. :Darryl: No, that'd be what I'm late for. :Piper: Join the club. :(Phoebe looks out of the alcove and sees everyone in the club has turned into animals.) :Phoebe: Ohh! :Prue: Okay, what's going on? :Phoebe: Uh, the good news is the spell worked. :Prue: And the bad news? :Phoebe: The spell worked on everyone. :(Prue and Piper look out of the alcove.) :Piper: I don't have a permit for this kind of party. :Prue: Why do I have to carry the poisonous snake? :Piper: Because you're the oldest. :Prue: So? :Piper: So you've lived a full life. :Dan: "To a dear friend on Valentines Day." Piper, it's nice to know that you're deeply in like with me. It isn't for me, it's for Leo, isn't it? :Piper: What do you want me to say? :Dan: How about no. :Piper: Dan, you read it. Read it again. It says to a friend. And I'm sorry but I'm not interested in ending that particular friendship. :Dan: I'm not sure that's all he sees it as. :Piper: I come with a past. We all do. It's a package. One I would like to share with you but you can't pick and choose. You get all of me. International Titles *'French:' Instinct animal (Animal Instinct) *'Polish:' Zwierzęce przyciąganie (Animal Attraction) *'Czech:' Zvířata a lidé (Animals and Humans) *'Slovak:' Zvieracie premeny (Animal Transformations) *'Italian:' San Valentino (Valentine's Day) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Pragmatismo animal (Animal Pragmatism) *'Hungarian:' Állati ösztönök (Animal Instincts) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Pragmatismo Animal (Animal Pragmatism) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Instincto Animal (''Animal Instinct) *'Russian: 'Как сбежать из зоопарка sbežat′ iz zooparka (How to Run Away From a Zoo) *'Finnish:' Eläimellistä vetovoimaa (Animal Attraction) *'German:' Ein tierisch guter Spuk (A Beastly Good Spook) *'Serbian:' Životinjska privlačnost (Animal Magnetism) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2